


The Reindeer and the Elf

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral, Teasing, cos play, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Sandover office Christmas party, Sam and Dean meet up. Dean drinks a little too much spiked nogg and Sam encourages the use of his cubicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reindeer and the Elf

Dean doesn’t usually attend the office Christmas party, he’s usually on a plane back to South Dakota to spend time with his family but this year is different since all of the flights have been cancelled due to the inclement weather. It might also have something to do with wanting to maybe, spend Christmas Eve with Sam Wesson from customer service.

Sam’s just finishing up his shift when Jody, his cubicle partner hands him a box of peppermint candy canes with a bow and card attached. “Merry Christmas Sam,” she says then winks playfully at him. “See you at the party and don’t forget to wear those reindeer antlers I bought you, I saw you hiding them in your desk,” she pulls on her green and red elf hat before stepping onto the elevator.

The card has a sexy girl elf on the front smiling at a boy elf sitting in a sleigh and it reads, This Christmas let a special elf bring you a little joy, and then he opens it, and let me jingle your bells. Sam laughs, a genuine hearty chuckle, and shakes his head. He opens the candy canes and puts one in his mouth before putting the rest in his messenger bag for later before heading down to the party.

The boardroom is packed as Sam makes his way across the room to his colleagues standing next to the food table. He scans the room for Dean, figuring he won’t be here, he never comes to the company parties, but it doesn’t hurt to look anyway.

Dean puts on his special Santa Claus tie, straightens it then slips on his suit coat. He checks his hair and teeth before putting on his best party face, well the one he’d use with his employees anyway. He thinks about seeing Sam there and his heart races a little bit. He knows Sam won’t expect him, won’t be looking for him and it adds a bit of suspense to the otherwise unexciting party.

There are holiday songs piped over the speaker system, pictures of past parties being displayed on the giant monitor, the conference table is pushed against the long window overlooking the city and it is filled with food and drink.

Dean’s looking in from the other side of the glass that has been painted with Happy Holidays and various pictures celebrating the season. He’s still in the hallway scanning for Sam; he doesn’t see him but takes a deep breath and goes in anyway.

“Thanks for the candy canes Jody,” Sam gives her a hug as he squeezes her shoulders.

“Sweets for the sweet,” she smiles a toothy grin back at him.

“Nog,” he says dipping himself a ladle.

“I spiked it,” Jody says opening her green felt elf bag to show Sam the bottle of Southern Comfort she has stashed away in it.

“Nice,” he puts two extra ladles in his cup and takes a sip. He coughs a little from the overwhelming taste of alcohol. “Yeah, I don’t think anyone will notice,” he takes another drink.

When Dean sees Sam, he starts making his way across the room; people keep trying to stop him and calling out to him. “Merry Christmas Mr. Smith, Happy Holidays Mr. Smith, so nice to see you here Mr. Smith,” He just smiles and gives a two fingered wave as he makes his way towards Sam.

Sam’s engrossed in conversation when Dean reaches him, so he touches him on the shoulder. “Enjoying the party?” he lets his hand linger a bit as he squeezes Sam’s shoulder.

Sam turns around. “Dea…” he catches himself, “Mr.Smith,” he clears his throat to try and hide his excitement. “Yeah, it’s always a fun time,” He gives him a big pearly white grin, his dimples digging in deep on either side of his mouth.

“Is that eggnog?” Dean eyes the punch bowl.

“Yeah, want some?” Sam’s smile turns devilish as he thinks about a tipsy Dean and how he might lose his inhibitions under the influence of alcohol.

“I shouldn’t. Dieting,” Dean pats his stomach. “But it smells so good,” he takes Sam’s cup. “I’ll have a sip of yours,” he takes a big drink then nearly spits it back out for the strong taste but swallows quickly instead. “You could have warned me,” he glares at Sam.

Sam’s laughing; he takes Dean by the arm and leads him away. “Well, we spiked it, things get more interesting that way,” he pulls on Dean’s tie, untucking it from his pants to wipe a spot off of it. “Santa, huh,” he smiles flirtatiously as he tucks the end back under the waist of Dean’s trousers.

 

“My sister Jo bought it for me last year, she’s into the whole Christmas spirit thing,” he smoothes his hand over his tie pretending to straighten it but really just wanting to touch where Sam had, only seconds before.

“Yeah, it’s overrated if you ask me,” he straightens his tilting antlers.

“Where’d you get them?” Dean’s eyeing the headpiece.

“A friend made me wear them, she gets hats and head gear for us every year,” he turns and points to Jody. “She’s the elf.”

“I like them, Moose,” Dean smiles as he looks Sam up and down.

“Reindeer,” Sam corrects him. “Moose would be thicker more like this,” he makes his hands like moose antlers on his forehead.

Dean starts laughing uncontrollably; he reaches out to brace himself against Sam’s chest. “I stand corrected,” he manages to say through the fit of laughter.

Rock’n Around the Christmas tree starts to play.

“I love this song,” Sam says as he begins to sing it off key.

Dean smiles, he loves seeing Sam like this, he leans in close, bumps his shoulder to Sam’s chest and sings along too. When the song ends, Sam’s arm is wrapped around Dean’s shoulders holding him tight as they sway to the music.

They have a few more cups of eggnog while they eat some cookies and give each other their undivided attention. “I can’t take another bite,” Dean protests. He stretches out feeling the effects of the eggnog laced whiskey, slips his shoes off and puts his foot up on Sam’s knee. Sam just smiles.

Dean moves closer to him, his legs slipping over Sam’s knees and he’s almost straddling his lap. Sam’s relaxed in the chair, his antlers are tilted sideways and Dean laughs. “Let me fix your horns, he leans up and holds onto Sam’s broad shoulders as he puts the antlers straight. “There,” he says his face right in Sam’s. Their eyes lock, Sam’s heart sinks into his alcohol induced stomach. Dean leans forward and the rest of the room slips away as their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

Sam pulls away; his body thrumming with want and need. “We can’t,” he looks around and sees Jody watching them.” Not here,” his cheeks blush. “Shit,” he curses under his breath as Jody approaches them.

“What,” Dean’s oblivious; he’s pretty tipsy at this point. All he knows is that he wants Sam and he’s going to have him for Christmas.

“Gonna go now Sam,” she leans down to kiss his cheek but whispers in his ear. “Glad to see you’re getting your bells jingled by a, special elf,” she kisses his cheek then takes off her elf hat and puts it on Dean’s head. “Merry Christmas you two, I’m sure the gift exchange will be worth it.”

Sam blushes and swallows hard. “She’s actually very shy,” he rolls his eyes in her direction.

Dean’s still semi straddling Sam’s lap as he giggles, “She’s sassy,” he leans in for another kiss but Sam skirts it.

“Maybe we need some privacy,” Sam runs his fingers through the short bristles of hair behind Dean’s ear.

“Like my office,” Dean leans into the touch.

“Or my cubicle,” Sam squeezes Dean’s upper thigh.

“Never did it in a cubicle before,” Dean grins mischievously as he thinks about it. “But you have to wear the horns, these horns are so… horny,” he strokes the soft felt antlers.

Sam laughs. “You have a thing for antlers,” his hands move up to Dean’s hips and settle there.

“I have a thing for you,” he touches the tip of Sam’s nose. “Being horny,” Dean giggles then takes a sip from his now empty cup and frowns. “But first, more eggnog,” he proclaims.

Dean fills his cup before Sam drags him down the hall to the elevator. When the door opens Sam shoves him to the back and pins him to the wall. The doors close and the elevator jerks as it starts up the two flights to customer service. “Oooops,” Dean, chuckles as he tries to catch the elf hat and his nog sloshes on the carpet.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam whispers in his ear as he peppers kisses along Dean’s neck and up along his jaw line. Dean’s head falls back and he lets Sam have his way.

The bell dings and the door opens to the darkened room lit only by the sparse tiny Christmas trees and computer screens in each cubicle.

They’re kissing as Sam leads them stumbling down the narrow hall between the dividers. He backs Dean into his cubicle and up against the desk. “God, I want you,” he mumbles into Dean’s neck as he tries to move the papers out of the way and slide Dean up onto the surface.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Dean pushes Sam back.

“What?” Sam’s confused.

“Like this,” he takes a drink of his egg nog before sitting it down then pushing Sam down into the office chair and straddling his lap. He starts to grind as he kisses Sam’s mouth with sloppy French kisses. His tongue navigating noisily as he moans into every swipe and suck. He threads his fingers through Sam’s long hair as he pushes down into his crotch. Their cocks are hard and pushing through the thin fabric of the trousers.

Sam’s hands undo Dean’s belt, then his trousers before sliding his hand down inside. “Fuck, you’re so hard,” he says against Dean’s mouth. His hand’s slipping over Dean’s cock, feeling its girth through the soft cotton boxers he’s wearing. Dean sits up to catch his breath and enjoy Sam’s hands; he spies his red cup and reaches for it. “What are you doing,” Sam asks with an annoyed tone.

“Want to finish my nog,” he tips the cup and swallows the last of the content. “Christmas cheer,” he throws the cup in the waste can. “Now for other business,” he waggles his eyebrows as he slips off Sam’s lap.

“Whoa,” Sam says as his hand slips out of Dean’s pants. “I was working there.”

“And now I’m going to work. Have you been naughty or nice,” he settles in between Sam’s knees and looks up at him, his hands moving up Sam’s thick thighs to his crotch.

Sam thinks for a minute. “Naughty,” he says with a dirty grin, their eyes are locked in a half lidded gaze.

“Good because I’m not Santa, I’m your boss,” he unzips Sam’s pants and pulls out his cock. “I think you deserve a big Christmas bonus this year Sam,” he licks his flushed kiss swollen lips then leans down and starts sucking on the head of Sam’s dick.

“Fuck,” Sam throws his head back and grips onto Dean’s shoulders.

Dean’s mouth is working over Sam; his tongue is laving the slit, tasting the bitter precome as it oozes out. He loves it; loves doing this, letting Sam hit the back of his throat as he descends down on his long thick prick. He’s hard and aching but having Sam like this, not bent over his desk, not on his knees blowing him while he’s on a conference call trying to hold back his moans, this is pure pleasure to give Sam exactly what his good little worker needs.

“Oh shit,” Sam cries out, his hand guiding Dean’s head as he bucks into the hot wet suction of Dean’s willing mouth. “Christ,” he cants his hips and holds them there. “Yeah, fucking yes,” he moans as Dean bobs faster, his hand wrapping around the base of Sam’s cock to pump along with his mouth. Dean starts to hum, the vibrations sending shockwaves through Sam like a light bolt of pure pleasure. “I can’t,’ he grunts, as his fingers hold tight onto Dean’s head.

Dean slips his free hand down inside of his boxers and strokes his leaking cock as he keeps up the pace on Sam. He closes his eyes, the feeling of Sam slowly fucking his mouth and his own hand bringing himself to orgasm has him rocking his body in time. His belly is fluttering, heat pooling in his abdomen as he’s ready to come.

“You’re so fucking beautiful with my cock shoved in your mouth,” Sam pants as he stares down at Dean. “So amazing on your knees, stuffed full of my cock,” his voice is rough and strained. Sam’s rubbing his thumbs over Dean’s jaw line, canting his hips to meet Dean’s quickening pace. “Jesus,” Sam throws his head back again and thrusts hard into Dean’s face. “Fucking gonna come,” he lets loose and shoots into Dean’s mouth.

Dean’s holding his pace, letting Sam thrust as he comes over his thick tongue. His hand moving faster and the feeling of Sam pulsing between his lips sends him over the edge, he comes hard and fast over his hand. His eyes are closed tight as he buries Sam as deep in his throat as he can while his own orgasm drains out in thick spurts onto his fist.

When Dean finally falls back on his heels, wipes his hand on his own trousers while holding himself steady on Sam’s thighs they’re both spent.

“Didn’t expect this to happen tonight,” Dean says nuzzling against Sam’s thigh.

Sam’s running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Me either but damn I’m glad it did,” he leans down to kiss Dean’s head and his antlers fall off.

“You’re attacking me with your horns,” Dean laughs as he puts them on his own head. “See now I’m horny,” he pulls up to kiss Sam.

“Blown by a horny elf who jingled my bells,” Sam says sinking down onto the floor to snuggle with Dean.

“Merry Christmas, Sam Wesson” Dean says into Sam’s soft wet kiss.

“Merry Xmas, Mr. Smith.”

The End 


End file.
